


As Deep As Sin

by renysen



Series: This is Hell [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Riku, this is hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Deep As Sin

Riku cannot help but think that this is hell.

 

He’s kneeling in the middle of a room filled with Sora.

 

 Sora, swimming in his bright red shorts, the sun casting a heavenly shine of the drops of water that hang from his spiked locks and his face flushed in the exertion of exercise.

 

Sora playing ball with Tidus and Wakka. He’s hopping around with a lopsided grin on his face, laughing as he receives the ball and the thrill of energy that rolls through him is almost visible.

 

Sora, whose face is red due to the cold of winter, is nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Face crunched up in misery as he rubs his nose in what seems to be the beginning of a cold. The huff of air appearing before him in white vapor as he exhales into his drink.

 

Sora, who stares horrified as Riku is engulfed in darkness. Betrayal, pain and fear leaving the boy pale and eyes wide in disbelief. This Sora is painful to watch as you can notice this is the exact moment his heart breaks a bit. It won’t be enough to break him, Riku knows this because he knows just how strong he is, but it hurts all the same.

 

Sora, who faces him with the Keyblade, and is brave, strong, determined and courageous. This Sora is beautiful in a way that Riku never will be. He who believes in the good of other as hard as he lives, and will never go down in a fight because he knows that everything will be alright. Even when Riku is lost in the darkness and afraid.

 

Riku kneels in this room immobile.

 

His mind is breaking because _SoraSoraSora-_

He thinks this is what hell is.

 

It is a love **so deep** , it is _sinful_.


End file.
